Wette
by Wengyiyi
Summary: Harry verlor die Wette mit Zwilling und deren Einsatz ist denn... Wie konnte Harry die Aufgabe bewältigen? PS.aus Chinesische übersetzt


Diese FF ist meine erste, die oiginal auf chinesisch geschriben wurde, nachdem ich die Film „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz angesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre später habe ich sie aus dem Chinesische ins Deutsche übersetzt, und möchte sie mehr snarryfans lesen können. Ich habe sie übersetzt, weil auch sie sehr kurz ist. XD

Ich bin eine chinesische snarry Fangirl, ich glaube, es gibt vielleicht viele Fehler, die ich bei Übersetzung gemacht habe. Lesen sie bitte, wenn ihr irgendwo nicht verstehen könnt, fragt mir.

yiyi

Title: Wette

Author: Wengyiyi

Pairing: SS/HP

Rating: PG

Genre: drama/Romance

Word: 850

Disclaimer:

Die Jungs gehören mir nicht, sonst wäre ich eine Millionärin.

Summary

Harry verlor die Wette mit Zwilling und deren Einsatz ist denn...

Wie konnte Harry die Aufgabe bewältigen?

Wette

„Verdammt! Ich sollte die verfluchte Wette nicht abgeschlossen!" Harry beklagte sich darüber, während er das Klassenzimmer reinigte.

Wenn letzte Nacht Harrys Kopf nur ein bisschen klar wäre, wollte er nicht mit Fred und George DIE WETTE abschiessen! Wenn er da die Empfehlung von Ron angehört hat – „OH, Harry, du muss in sein Verderben rennen! Das ist SNAPE! Du muss von ihm umgebrachte werden!" – dann alles würden nicht passieren.

Zaubertrank Unterricht, wie immer, Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Als Harry zögerte, sah er aus dem Klassfenster die rothaarigen Zwillinge, die gegenüber auf der Treppe saßen. Sie grinsten und ihre Zeigefinger richteten sich auf Professor und sagten etwas. Sie müssten auf mich ein Experiment gemacht haben, um die Wirkung ihrer neuen Art von Produkt zu erfahren. Es gab einen Moment, in dem sein Geist unter George & Freds Kontrolle stand. Er konnte sich unaufgefordert nicht geschlagen geben, und musste die Aufgabe bewältigen. Scheiße neuartige Magie, sie waren auf diesem Gebiet wirklich Genie!

Harry bekam lieber Avada Kedavra von Voldemort als diese Wette akzeptierte.

„Ich bin ein Glück-Boy, jede Jahre muss ich ein Unglück betreffen, aber ich kann jedes Mal mit knapper Not dem Tod entging. Dieses Mal kann keine Ausnahme sein." Harry murmelte und sich ermunterte.

Mit Mitleid sahen ihn Hermione und Ron. Sie möchten mit einiger unverzeihlichen Flüche Fred und George werfen.

„Nichts anderes, brauche ich nur Snapes Umhang Reißen, es ist keine Schwierigkeit!" Harry fasste den Mut. Er wartete, bis Snape neben ihm durchging und ihm den Rücken zudrehte, dann attackierte er ihn. Also ergriff Harry die günstige Gelegenheit. Er hob Rechte und fasste fast den Umhang von Snape, aber Snape drehte sich unerwartet um. Die Höhe von Harrys Hand war gleich wie es, was Harry Snapes Hintern berühren konnte. Wenn Snape sich nicht umdrehen würde, würde Harry Snapes Hintern leicht tasten. Und jetzt, es sah aus, dass Harry seinen Arm hob und den Hintern von Professor umarmte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und Jede vergass einschließlich beide Hauptrolle zu atmen. Harry tat seine Hand nicht weg und Professor richtete mit Zauberstab auf Harry nicht auf, um AVADA KEDAVRA auszusprechen.

„Oh-" Ein Schrei von Hermione und Ron weckte alle Bewusstsein. Harry ließ davon die Hand und wagen die Augen des Professors nicht anzuschauen.

„Harry, du berührte seinen…" Hermiones Stimme war immer scharf.

„Oh Harry, er hat sogar den Punkt nicht von Gryffindor nicht abgozogen, und du bekam sogar keine Strafe von ihm…" sagte Ron unverdorben.

Wenn Harry genau so kindlich wie Ron wäre, begäbe er einen Fehler. Als es klingelte, bekam er die Stimme – „Andere, verlassen, und Mister Potter, bleiben."

Also Harry begann dass Klassenzimmer zu reinigen, ohne Zauber anwenden zu können. Auch erhielt er kürzlich einen Berief, der von Snapes Eule geschickt wurde, - „Geh nach Reinigung zu den Keller".

Es schien, als könnte Snape heute ihn nicht leichtfertig weglassen. Davon gedacht Harry, als er unterwegs war.

Er bedauerte den er gerade gemachten rücksichtslosen Angriff. Obwohl es aber Robe gab, die zwischen deiner Hand und Snapes Haut getrennt hat, spürte er immer den Körper von Professor, die so fest und stark war. Harry mag dieses Gefühl.

Die Tür war schon öffnet und Snape wußte bestimmt, dass er schon angekommen war.

Als Harry gerade ging hinein, hat die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen.

„Mister Potter, ich weiß nicht, dass ich für dich eine große Attraktion habe!"

Wenn Harry sich noch an das Gefühl, das er mag, erinnerte, errötete er.

Snape war zufrieden mit Harrys Ausdruck. Er näherte sich langsam den Jungen, Schritt für Schritt, und fragte, "Ist das es, was du immer mir machen möchtest?"

Er sah den Jungen von oben bis unten an, dann seine rechte Hand zwickte Harrys Hals, damit er ihn zwingen konnte, den Kopf des Jungen zu heben und ihn zu schauen. „En? Oder, Das ist es, wie du möchtest, was ich dir tun?"

Die andere Hand legte Harrys Körper, genauer gesagt, strich Harrys Hintern.

Die Hand des Snapes war so stark, dass Harry sich fühlte ein bisschen verloren.

Snape war als Feind. Harry musste zugeben, dass er Snape mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als er Ron geschenkt hat. Gerade in Beobachtung fand er, dass der Professor so sexy war. Er fantasierte solche Szene mehr als einmal, aber wenn sie wirklich kam, fühlte Harry seine Beine so schwach waren und er fiel fast um.

„Oh… Schauen unseren Retter der Zauberwelt, der jetzt so stark begehrt, dass ein Mann ihn streichelt."

Snapes linke Hand riss mit mehr Kraft und seine rechte Hand entlang Harrys Körper nach oben kletterte, bürstete leicht Harrys Lippen, „Willst du, dass ich dich küsse?"

Verlorene Augen starrte Professor und nickte mit aller kraft den Kopf. Er kann kein Wort aussprechen.

Plötzlich senkte der Professor den Kopf. Das ist ein wilder besitzergreifender Kuss.

„Mein lieber Mister Potter, wir können die ganze Nacht gut genießen, nicht wahr!"

Später

Harry möchte wirklich wissen, wenn er sich dem nächste Tag Fred und George bedankte, welche Ausdrücke aus ihren Gesichtern aufsetzen könnten. Er konnte dich auch genau vorstellen, wenn Ron ihn sähe, wär sein erster Satz bestimmt „Merlin, Harry, Du bist noch lebendig!"

END

Schrift am 19.07,2009

Übersetzung am 18.03.2011


End file.
